Man of the Hour
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: It is her man's birthday...What's a girl to do other than dress up and jump him...And that's what Haruhi Fujioka is about to do. But just who is her man she's surprising? Read and find out.


**So...What is this?! This is the second story Emily has posted this month?! No way!**

**Understand this probably will be normal...probably not...but I still hope you like this one...**

**Anyways...This is a story I have been working on for a while but just in pieces...Now it has finally been finished...**

**Enjoy my smut...**

**R&R!**

**Love Emily**

* * *

It had been a few months since Haruhi Fujioka moved in with her longtime boyfriend. They had dated all throughout college even though they were in different countries. She had stayed in America to work on her degree in law and he had returned to Japan for his degree. Though many say that long distance relationships never last, they made it through. And now, years after they separated, the two were as happy as can be. She dropped her coat on the kitchen table and yawned. Her man wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so she had enough time to lounge about…or would she?

You see, it was a special day. The love of her life was celebrating his birthday and refused to take the day off. He had told her that it just was not possible now. She had sighed but kissed him and told him that she understood.

Usually, with this hour to spare, Haruhi usually cuddled up on her favorite couch with a blanket and a good book and read a few pages until she fell asleep. However, today, she was going to spend this hour preparing for a night he would never forget. She had made sushi before work, seeing as she left after he did and had champagne chilling in the fridge. As she climbed the stairs, she suddenly had a bounce in her step. She was actually excited for what possibly could happen in the night ahead of her. She had hoped to stun him when she got home and would be thoroughly satisfied by the end of the night. She knew, due to her upbringing, that she should not have sex before marriage, but she could not help it. She loved him greatly and well…to be honest, she loved sex.

Haruhi hummed as she walked into their master bathroom, still slightly messy from the morning where she made him nearly late with her gift that consisted of morning-shower sex. She cleaned up the towels thrown aside on the floor and brushed her hair out. Because he loved it longer, she let her chocolate brown hair grow to her shoulder blades. She had to admit herself, she loved being able to put it up in a ponytail so it was out of her way. She brushed her hair back and put it up into a bun. She pulled her makeup out of the drawer and plugged in her curling iron. After giving herself a light color and a sexy red pout, Haruhi curled her bangs as well as the part hanging down on her neck. She smiled at her look before sighing, her smile quickly disappearing. She was starting to get nervous. What if he was in a bad mood from work?

She shook her head and walked down the stairs to the kitchen completely naked. She had to admit, if someone told her she would be doing this years ago, she would think they were crazy. But there she was, toned, tanned and naked. She looked down at her ruby red nails and toenails before grabbing the bag she had thrown onto the counter. In the bag was a short frilly red apron on clearance from Valentines day. It had a single thick strap to go around her neck and one to tie just above her buttocks. It barely covered her most intimate spot, but she hoped it would surprise him. With only ten minutes until he would arrive, she lit candles around the penthouse and dimmed the lights. It was a beautiful sight. She took the sushi out of the fridge and lit the electric fireplace. She smoothed down her apron one last time before the door opened.

She heard it close and then nothing. He must have been taking everything in. Without waiting for him to approach the kitchen, she greeted him at the door.

"Hi honey. Welcome home" she said standing on her toes to kiss him. He paused and kissed her back after realizing what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing.

"Hi baby...What on earth are you wearing?" He mumbled in between kissed.

"You like it? Its just for you," she purred smirking. He paused and took a step back to look her over.

"Of course I like it. What if someone had come to the door who wasn't me?" he asked dropping his coat on the floor and kicked off his shoes. She smiled and turned to walk to the living room.

"Then they would have gotten a huge surprise" Haruhi said laughing as she sat on the very plush carpet, stretching her legs slightly, obviously giving him a view.

"Oh yes they would..." he murmured licking his lips as he walked over to her. He sat on the carpet next to her and kissed her as he undid the lower string. She moaned slightly in his mouth as his hands slipped under her apron and gently scratched her collarbone. He pulled away, despite her soft protest, and moved the apron above her head and tossed it aside. "You" he murmured kissing her throat. "Look" he continued as he kissed above her breasts. "So" he added biting and licking one breast, earning soft mewls from the brunette. "Hot" he murmured going to the other breasts. "Right" he kissed her belly button. "Now" he murmured placing a kiss on her most precious part. Haruhi tilted her head back and tugged at the strings of the carpet. He held her legs down as he began to lick and suck at her womanhood. She moaned softly as his tongue began to explore her very moist core.

'Oh God yes!' She thought as he added a long, slim finger in her. She felt it curl and stretch out inside her and it was driving her crazy! He added a second finger and repeated the curling before pushing them in and out. Several times, the digits would brush against that spot, and oh how it made fireworks fly. She threw her head back more and moaned loudly, her core tightening around his fingers as her body got close.

"More baby! More" She cried out. He smiled but stopped, allowing her pleasure to reside to an ache. She gasped when her body relaxed and looked at him in horror. "You didn't!" she said.

"No. I didn't let you come yet...soon. It's my birthday is it not?" he questioned kissing her head. She groaned and nodded, realizing he was right. She stood up with shaking legs and grabbed the sushi. "I have an idea what I want next" he murmured helping her sit down again. "Lay down" he said. She sighed and obeyed.

Haruhi gasped when she felt the cold sushi being placed on her belly button first, then her aching nipples and finally over her even more aching core. He wasted no time in covering her special spots with the sushi. She watched him lean down and eat the sushi off her belly button. He chewed it and let out an appreciative moan before moving up. He ate one off her left nipple before sucking and licking on it.

"Just to make sure I didn't miss anything" he explained before eating the other sushi off her breast. Instead of sucking it, he bit it slightly, enjoying how her back arched to him and the soft noise that escaped from her throat.

"A-ah!" she whimpered, her breathing becoming more of a pant. God this man knew how to push all of her hot buttons. And fuck did it feel good. Her toes curled as he continued to eat the sushi, loving the feel of his tongue brushing against her hot skin.

Once he had eaten all the sushi, she wasted no time pushing him onto the carpet. She undid his zipper of his black work pants before grabbing hold of his semi erection. From what she had seen on the internet, she knew he wasn't huge, but his size perfect for her. She moved to kneel before him and took him into her mouth. She sucked on him roughly and let out a content sigh when his hands went to her hair, pulling on it roughly.

"Shit baby...your mouth is so hot" he moaned closing his eyes. She continued to suck on him before scraping her teeth against him lightly. "Baby...stop...I'm going to come..." he said. She let out a slight sigh before sitting up.

She paused when he stripped out of the rest of his clothing. She never got tired of watching him get naked. He was still thin, but was he ripped. He was all muscles and she loved when his muscles rippled when they made love. He looked at her before pulling her to him.

"Stop gawking" he murmured biting her ear gently before pulling her onto his lap. She shrugged before lowering herself onto him. He loved when she took initiative with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to lift and lower herself on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as he moved his hips against hers. One of her hands moved from his neck to his hair. She ran her fingers through it before tugging on it roughly.

"Oh baby...you're so gorgeous" he moaned out as they continued to move against each other.

"Faster honey" she groaned out. He shifted her so she was on her stomach against the couch before continuing to thrust into her faster. She panted furiously, letting out moans. Each thrust was not like the one before.

"Haruhi...I'm close" he moaned out. She pushed back against him and groaned.

"Keep going" she panted out. "I'm on the pill now...please honey...keep going" He hesitated for a second before pulling out till only the tip of his member was still in her before pushing into her roughly. Haruhi let out a scream as he continued to pound into her. The two continued until they both came in loud pants of the others name.

Haruhi sunk against him gently, tired. He pulled out of her before kissing her head and laid her on the couch before going to grab the champagne bottle with two glasses.

"Thank you Haruhi, this birthday was wonderful" he said sitting next to the couch. "However...there is something wrong..." he said sighing. Haruhi shifted to lean on her arms to look at him.

"Whats wrong?" she asked quickly, her face slightly worried. He leaned over to his pants before pulling out a small velvet black box. Haruhi gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth.

"Haruhi...It is obvious to everyone that you, are my soul mate...So...would you do me the honors of becoming my soul mate legally?" he asked opening the box to reveal a simple gold band with a heart shaped diamond. She smiled at him before nodding.

"Yes...Oh God yes..." she whispered. He kissed her hand before slipping the ring on her finger. She grabbed his face before kissing him roughly.

"If you continue to do this...we'll have to go again" he whispered brushing his thumb against her nipple. She let out a soft mewl before kissing him roughly again.

"Oh...Kyoya" she breathed out.


End file.
